Misselthwaite manor
by xeniagala88
Summary: Una possibile evoluzione del personaggio di Colin e di tutti quelli che gli gravitano attorno. Una mia fantasia su un seguito del bellissimo "Il giardino segreto"
1. Chapter 1

Era l'alba. Colin fu svegliato dal nitrito dei cavalli che si affievoliva sempre di più.

Ci mise un po' a capire che non stava sognando, che quel rumore era reale.

Si girò sulla schiena e tese le orecchie: il calpestio degli zoccoli sul selciato lo convinse ad alzarsi per capire chi fosse in partenza così presto.

Scostò le coperte e posò i piedi sullo scendiletto restando dritto come una freccia. Sorrise compiaciuto.

Sorrideva ogni mattina quando si metteva in piedi, quando operava quella prima _magia_ della giornata.

Si sentiva ogni giorno più forte, insaziabile di respirare quell'aria fresca che aveva tanto odiato quando era ammalato. Ma ora quel Colin acido, bizzoso e _mezzo scemo _non esisteva più.

Lui era guarito grazie a Mary, a Dickon e al giardino. Era rinato e non pensava più alla morte o alla gobba.

_Sarebbe vissuto per sempre. Per sempre. Per sempre._

E ora che era un ragazzo normale anche la curiosità faceva parte di lui. Gli occhi dalle lunghe ciglia nere si posarono sul ritratto di sua madre: lei sorrideva lieta e per Colin era sempre una sensazione strana guardarla, un misto di gioia e di rimpianto.

Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto averla conosciuta. Poter avere altri ricordi di lei oltre a quel ritratto.

Scacciò i pensieri tristi e, avvicinatosi alla finestra, scostò la tendina.

La scena che gli si dipanò davanti agli occhi lo lasciò stupito.

Pitcher stava mondando sul calesse e, probabilmente, il padrone di Misselthwaite Manor era già comodamente sistemato all'interno della carrozza.

Colin trattenne un fremito di indignazione.

Archibald Craven era in partenza e lui non ne sapeva niente. Non lo aveva nemmeno salutato.

Suo padre stava fuggendo di nuovo. La storia sembrava ripetersi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il _vecchio Colin_ avrebbe smosso mari e monti per terrorizzare la servitù e si sarebbe lasciato vincere dalla collera iniziando a fare i capricci al pensiero che suo padre lo avesse rifiutato ancora.

Il _nuovo Colin_, invece, aveva imparato a tenersi dentro i dispiaceri e le delusioni. Era stato molto taciturno quando Martha aveva servito la colazione per lui e per _Miss Mary_ e quella sua reticenza continuava anche adesso che, assieme a Mary e a Dickon, strappava erbacce e sterpaglie in giardino.

"Oggi non ci farai ascoltare nessuna lezione sulla magia?"

Chiosò allegramente Dickon mentre Fuliggine gli saltellava intorno.

"No. Oggi non ne ho voglia!"

Spiegò freddamente Colin con una certa insofferenza.

"Vi sentite poco bene, padron Colin?"

Ben Watherstaff, che dava sempre una mano ai ragazzi quando c'era da piantare qualcosa o da dare una ripulitina alla terra, alzò gli occhi rossi sul visino infelice come un tempo.

"Sto bene signor Watherstaff! Rimettiamoci al lavoro!"

Mary non aveva detto niente e non aveva insistito per scoprire cosa preoccupasse il cugino. Colin era testardo al pari di lei e sapeva che, alla fine, gli avrebbe raccontato tutto spontaneamente.

Lavorarono all'aria aperta per tutta la mattinata e rientrando, per pranzo, Mary aveva una fame da lupi. Iniziò a mangiare la sua zuppa con appetito ma si accorse che Colin rimestava il cucchiaino nel brodo e si limitava a piluccare qualche briciola di pane come un uccellino rinsecchito.

"Non è bello poter mangiare in una vera sala da pranzo anziché nella tua camera?"

Chiese all'improvviso Mary per invogliarlo a far conversazione. Il ragazzino sembrò offeso che lei avesse tirato in ballo quell'osservazione, quasi a volergli far ricordare i tristi anni in cui se ne era restato tappato in camera, costretto a letto.

Fu quasi tentato di riversare la sua collera su Mary. Alla fine riuscì a trattenersi.

"Certo!"

Si limitò ad assentire.

"Credo che il dottor Craven si sia innamorato dell'infermiera!"

Buttò lì Mary. In quel momento, lontana anni luce dalla bambina acida che era stata appena arrivata dall'India, sembrava chiacchierona al pari di Martha.

Colin non aveva più bisogno né dell'uno né dell'altra perciò non era molto interessato a quello che facessero delle loro vite. Certo lui aveva reso la vita impossibile a quanti erano stati incaricati di prendersi cura di lui ma anche gli altri, i _grandi_, non avevano fatto nessuno sforzo per mostrarsi gentili o amorevoli nei suoi riguardi.

Rammentava la voglia matta che avevano di vederlo morto e questo ricordo lo faceva chiudere a riccio.

"Non mi importa!"

Rispose, infatti, acido. Senza nemmeno accorgersene fece tintinnare le stoviglie sul tavolo con un pugno.

Mary sussultò, poi si dimostrò stizzita.

"Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende oggi?"

Gli occhi color agata erano colmi di lacrime.

"Papà se n'è andato! Guarire non è servito a niente! Lui non mi vorrà mai bene! Mai!"

Urlò Colin per poi allontanarsi di corsa.


End file.
